Lead is used in a variety of applications, including, for example, building construction, energy storage batteries (e.g., lead-acid batteries), weaponry (e.g., bullets, shots, etc.), and alloy materials (e.g., solders, pewters, fusible alloys, etc.). With such widespread application, annual lead production has expanded to greater than four million tons of refined metal. Lead may be recovered from natural ores (e.g., in a variety of mineral forms) or from recycling processes. Some lead recovery processes involve ore mining, froth flotation (which produces a high grade lead concentrate), smelting of the lead concentrate (which produces crude lead metal), and refining of the crude lead metal. Lead recovery processes involving smelting often use high temperatures, which may generate volatile products that are difficult to control and/or contain.